The New Arrival
by Aliciaisnotonfire
Summary: Alice Quinn, A 16 year-old girl, moves to the town of Amber Falls, and begins to attend the private school: Luna Crescent Academy, she meets a mysterious boy named Dan Howell, who is isolated from everyone else in the school, she then finds out the reason why, she befriends him, but does she have more feelings than that of a friend for Dan? Rated M for language and explicit content
1. Chapter 1: New School, Mysterious Boy?

**Hi Guys! I'M BAAAAACCCCKKKKK! Yes, I have disappeared off the face of the Earth for around a month and I'm sorry, family has been strict on my revision, and I had writer's block too, sorry guys.**

**Anyway I have a new story for you guys, this time it's an actual story and not just a one-shot! I'm not sure how many chapters there will be so it may be only a few but hopefully not, I want to make a full on novel-length story and this will be an attempt to do so. **

**Anyway Dan will be very OOC (sorry guys) but I hope you like it. **

**So without further ado. May I present: The New Arrival! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Nervous? Me nervous? I'm never nervous… Ok so yes I am nervous, I can't help it; I had just moved here to Amber Falls with my mum and dad and it was my first day at my newest school: Luna Crescent Academy, cool name for a private school, right? Anyway I was sat in the head teacher's office waiting anxiously for him to arrive and send me to my first class at the academy.

I peered over and glanced quickly at my mother, she was sat there, one leg crossed over the other, fidgeting with her nails, I looked a lot like my mother; bright blonde hair, deep sapphire-blue eyes, incredibly thin and short, we looked quite similar, and was called her 'Mini-me' much to my distaste. The only differences between me and my mother was; my mother had a medium tanned skin tone, while me on the other hand... I, well, I looked like I was on death's doorstep, I was extremely pale, I looked as white as a ghost, but I had put that down to lack of sunlight, from isolating myself from humanity in my 'dungeon of a bedroom' as my mother likes to call it.

The head teacher: Mr Lester, walked in a moment later, he was quite young, very young in fact; he looked like he was in his early to mid-twenties, he was thin and pale and was quite tall, his eyes glistened a sky-blue colour and his hair was as black as night, he smiled a quite gentle smile as he introduced himself, "Hello, my name is Phil Lester; and I am head teacher at Luna Crescent Academy ." He shook my mother's hand politely, " And you must be Alice." He smiled gently again, I nodded a reply, he then held out his hand again; this time for me to shake, I hesitantly did so.

"Well, I have your timetable right here." He handed me the sheet of paper "You'll be in Form Class: A, that's the class with the highest abilities and teenage prodigies." He grinned, my mother smirked before replying "Alice is exceptionally smart, Mr. Lester, especially for someone who was moved around a lot." I gave my mother a look of disapproval before returning my gaze at Mr. Lester, who had just once again smiled and nodded at what my mother had said and had then turned his attention back to me, "Shall we take you to your first class then?" He asked, I simply nodded a reply once more and after a tearful and clingy goodbye from my mother, Mr. Lester and I were on our way.

We arrived outside a classroom that just happened to be over the other side of the school, I looked at my timetable to see what class I had first, Algebra... Great, just great, what a brilliant way to start my first day at my new school. We walked into the classroom and Mr. Lester introduced me to the class, Mr Dawson, (my algebra teacher) smiled and said "Welcome to Luna Crescent Academy, take a seat next at the back there, next to Dan Howell." He pointed in the direction of a boy with chocolate-brown hair and deep, deep brown eyes, he was gorgeous, and to my surprise; he was sat all by himself, at that moment I realised he was the only one staring at me, I began to feel a little anxious again, I sauntered towards the back of the room and sat in the seat right next to his, I unpacked my pencil case from my bag, Mr Dawson then provided me with an exercise book, I began to pay attention to the lesson.

Around half way through the lesson; I began to feel quite uneasy, I felt as of someone was looking at me, as I turned to look at Dan I found him staring right at me, I laughed nervously "Uh... Hi?" I muttered, Dan didn't reply, he just gave me a half smile and then turned his attention back to Mr Dawson, who was explaining how to simplify equations, Dan's face was blank, his eyes showing no sign of emotion at all.

Algebra went quicker than I had expected it to be, I glanced at my timetable once more to see what lesson I had next, I had Human Biology in Humanities department, "That's Miss Valdes' class" a monotone voice spoke from over my shoulder making me jump, I turned around to see Dan standing there staring emotionlessly at me, we remained staring at each other for a few moments before he spoke once more, "You're with me, again." He continued, "Oh... Um, O-ok?" I began, "So c-can you tell me where the Humanities Department is? I-it's my first day here and I'm kinda lost already and I don't know where everythi-" Dan cut me off "Follow me" he uttered, grabbing my wrist and dragging me off to Human Biology.

* * *

**Well I hope you liked the first chapter! Next one will be up by Friday I promise! **

**Dan: You really think I'm gorgeous?**

**Liss: Uhh.. Yeah, you're gorgeous, Dan**

**Dan: Wow, thanks, but why am I being freaky in this story?**

**Liss: You'll find out soon enough Dan, don't worry it's only for the first couple of chapters**

**Dan: Oh ok, but why does everyone hate me? **

**Liss: They don't hate you, Dan **

**Dan: What do you mean?**

**Liss: They're just afraid of you Dan **

**Dan: Afraid of me?! Afraid of the human fucking embodiment of Winnie the Pooh?! Why?!**

**Liss: You'll find out soon enough, Daniel, soon enough...**

**Dan: I'm scared...**

**Liss: ANYWAY, see you in Chapter Two, guys, please like and review, thanks for reading :) **

**Dan: Somebody help me... Please? **


	2. Chapter 2: What is Wrong With Him?

**Boo! Yes, I put a chapter up a day early! Shock horror! **

**I would like to point out that Dan will be very, Very, VERY OOC in this chapter, it's part of my story plot! You'll find out in the first chapter or so :) anyway I would like to thank _SymmetricalGirl8DeathTheKid_ for encouraging me to write again, I owe you Symm! **

**Anyway enough of me, on with the story!**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

Dan didn't let go of my hand all of the way to Human Biology, which once again was over the other side of the school, on the way there all I could think about is why he kept staring at me, did he hate me? And if so, why? It's not like my presence was pissing him off right?

Come to think of it; Dan was gorgeous, and I was a geeky and nerdy girl who loved to get her head stuck in a good book, most of the girls probably crowed around him and swooned, and he would have his gang of 'bros' crowded around him, but while being dragged to Human Biology; I realised that was not the case, everyone either avoided Dan in anyway possible, glared at him or looked at him in fear, and I swear to a non-existent god that I heard one girl say to her friend "Poor girl, she's doesn't realise she's a dead person, walking..." If that's the case I should begin writing my Last Will and Testament, I'm still curious as to why she had said that though, and it began to bug me, a lot.

We walked into Miss Adler's class who seemed to look strict but was really quite nice, she was intimidating though. Dan dragged me to the back of the class and made me sit next to him without breathing a single word. "Alice Quinn?" Miss Adler called my name, I looked up to see her gesturing to me to get come to the front of the class "Come here sweetie, I don't bite, I promise." She cooed, I stood up from my seat and padded my way towards the front of the class.

When I got there, she spoke up to the class "Well class, we have a new addition, Alice Quinn." She then turned to face me, "Why don't you tell us a little but about yourself, sweetheart?" She cooed softly again, "Um... Well, I'm Alice Quinn, I moved to this town a week ago, my mum is an archeologist and my dad is an author, I'm 16 years old and I was born on November 16th, I like to play musical instruments and read books, I also like to write my own stories and poems in my free time, that's about it." I stuttered nervously, Miss Adler smiled and spoke up again "Please make Alice feel very welcome, give her a round of applause."

The class erupted into the sound of applause making me turn bright red in the face, everyone clapped except Dan, who just stared at me, his deep brown eyes burning into me.

I returned to my seat next to Dan, and began to prepare for the lesson, "Right class, our topic is Human Reproduction..." Miss Adler was interrupted as the class groaned except me and Dan, I looked at Dan to see what his reaction was, emotionless as always "Anyway as I was saying, you will each be partnered up with a partner of opposite sex" the class groaned again "The partners will be, Avalon Jones and Jacob Britton, Annalise Morgan and Nathan Hopkins, Kayla Waters and Ethan Davies..." She went on until she called out all the names of people in the class "And lastly... Dan Howell and Alice Quinn." I rolled my eyes, I just had to get stuck with him, he seemed to detest the sight of me, it really began to piss me off that he was being a stuck up prick towards me.

"So I want you and your partner to produce a project on how babies are conceived and what happens to both the mother and foetus through the 9 months of pregnancy, you have a month to complete this project and it is 40% of your final grade. Good luck to all of you and work to the best of your ability."

The bell rang for a 20 minute break before returning to lessons, I turned to Dan, while packing my study equipment into school bag "So, what should we do? You can come to mine after school today to get a head start on the project?" I offered him politely, he glared at me and said "I'll do it myself and put your name on it so you can say you done it with me."

He gave me another look and walked out of class, I felt myself erupt with anger and run after him, I caught up with him and yanked him back he spun around about to protest but I cut him off "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU HAVE AGAINST ME, HUH? I'VE BEARLY KNOWN YOU FOR FIVE MINUTES, WHAT THE HELL DID I DO WRONG?" I yelled at him, he just stood there and said nothing, I began to feel tears welling up in my eyes, "It's not you, it's me, I'm not good to be around." He finally spoke "What do you mean?" My voice quavered "You wouldn't understand..." He sighed.

"Please, I need to help you with this project, I don't find it fair that I can't participate in it and then plagiarise your work, please?" I practically begged him, he rolled his eyes and sighed again, "Fine, I'll come over yours tonight, I'll be over at 4pm" he muttered "Wait, you don't know where I live?" I argued "I do" he began "You're my next door neighbour." He smirked, before turning around and walking off, leaving me there completely dumbfounded.

* * *

**Oooohhhhh so Dan is Alice's next door neighbour, how interesting ... *evil smirk***

**I told you Dan would be very OOC in this chapter, just stay with it you'll see how it'll pan out in the next few chapters**

**Dan: Thanks for making me look and act like a waffly twat, ****Liss**

**Liss: No problem, but seriously you'll understand why soon, Dan.**

**Dan: Hmph, ok whatever you say, Alicia **

**Liss: Sorry Dan, but I'm trying to make the story plot more interesting **

**Dan: By making me act like a prick to a girl?!**

**Liss: Shut up, don't make me touch your neck!**

**Dan: You wouldn't...**

**Liss: I would.**

**Dan: *Gulp* Help me...**

**Anyway I will more than likely update tomorrow and Saturday **

**Thanks for reading guys! **

**Till the next chapter! **

**See you then!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Two Secret Pianists

**Well hello again.**

**As I promised I would update today, but I said only one chapter. **

**I LIED!**

**I'm actually updating not one, but two chapters to my story today! Shocked aren't you?**

**The next chapter will be up within the next 3-4 hours depending on when I finish studying :D**

**Anyway... ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

As it turned out that every class that I had, Dan was in all of them, so I followed him around the school like a lost puppy, ever since confronting him at break time he put in some sort of effort to speak to me, he just nodded and grunted a reply most of the time. At lunch I found Dan sat by himself on dinner table, isolated from the rest of the students, suddenly feeling sorry for him, I decided I should sit next to him, to keep him some company, I got him to talk to me a little, mostly about the school and where my lessons were with him, I was even with him for Physical Education, since we we're put into ability groups, I was in group 1 which was the group with the highest physical ability.

It was last period before the end of school, I had music with Miss Stirling, she was such an amazing violinist, she was also very cheerful and kind. The classroom had three different areas to it, there was the theory work area, the practical area and there was an isolated room up some stairs, I went up there to have a look around, when I got up there I found the room was dark due to having no windows, the lights were strong enough to light up that whole room just enough to see clearly.

I looked around the room, my eyes fell upon a beautiful grand piano, I quickly went to it and sat down on the stool and began to play once of my favourite songs: Demons by Imagine Dragons, as I did so I put all my effort and emotion to the melody, losing myself in the music I was playing.

After I played the last note, I sighed, "That was so beautiful..." A voice spoke from behind me, I jumped a mile in the air for a second time that day, I spun around to see Dan again, something was different about him, his eyes were filled with passion and emotion instead of blank and unemotional ones, "H-How much of that did you hear?" I stuttered looking down at my feet, refusing to make eye contact with him, "Most of it." He replied, "I didn't know you played..." He trailed off, "You've known me for less than a day, how would you know?" I replied, getting a bit edgy with him, "I play too.." Dan emphasised slightly, "Really? Play something? Please?" I asked him eagerly, Dan mumbled a barely audible "Ok." And sat down on the stool and began to play.

I recognised the melody almost immediately, he was playing Can You Feel My Heart? by Bring Me The Horizon, before I knew it I was lost in the music once more, he made the song sound so beautiful, I loved this song, but something about Dan playing it on piano made me fall in love with it even more. Dan finished playing, he turned to face me, he looked at me, without saying a word, he waited for my opinion on his playing, "Dan, I'm speechless, that was so beautiful..." I sighed in content, "Thank you, it's one of my favourite songs" he gave a small smile. He had smiled, smiling suited him, he looked even more gorgeous when he smiled.

"You just made me fall in love all over again with one of my favourite songs" I smiled widely at him, he giggled slightly, "Look, Alice, I'm sorry for how I acted towards you earlier, I don't mean to be a huge massive prick towards you, I'm sorry." He apologised solemnly, "It's ok Dan, I'm sorry too, for shouting at you in the hallway earlier." He looked at me again this time, showing regret and sorrow, "I just distance myself from everyone." He began "Why?" I asked curiously "I'm not good to hang around." He replied "Dan? What are you of about, why are you 'not good to hand around'?" I interrogated him, my curiosity growing stronger "Because... Because... Because I'm a monster." He spat, his words dripping with self-hatred, before I could say anything in protest, Dan had stood up and stormed out of the room.

"Oh Dan..." I sighed solemnly.

* * *

**Ooh Dan's (sort of) sensitive side has finally come out!**

**Sorry it's such a short chapter I wrote this chapter around 7pm-12am last night/early this morning. The next chapter will be much longer and plus I thought that where the point I've left it at, was a good place to end this chapter so it kinda give it a cliff hanger.**

**Dan: Now I'm a monster... Do you literally hate me or something?!**

**Liss: Dan, shut up, I'm trying my best to make this story interesting!**

**Dan: Then why the bloody hell did I call myself a monster?!**

**Liss: Because you kinda are...**

**Dan: Wait, what?**

**Liss: Dan this story has the supernatural genre in it, you're going to be a supernatural being of some sort in this story, so suck it up!**

**Dan: I' slowly beginning to like where this is heading...**

**Liss: Good! **

**Dan: I'm still watching on how you portray me Alicia.**

**So the next chapter will be up later tonight, see you guys then!**

**Also the links to the songs played in this chapter! **

**_DISCLAIMER!_**

**I, Aliciaisnotonfire do NOT own the songs used or covered in this chapter all rights go to respectful owners.  
**

**Demons - Imagine Dragons ORIGINAL SONG**

**_ watch?v=mWRsgZuwf_8_**

**Demons - Imagine Dragons PIANO COVER**

**_ watch?v=ofoVDaAYars_**

**Can You Feel My Heart - Bring Me The Horizon ORIGINAL SONG**

_** watch?v=QJJYpsA5tv8**_

**Can You Feel My Heart - Bring Me The Horizon PIANO COVER**

**_watch?v=3Qmq8X0NBLY_  
**

** You can find them all on YouTube, just put in the usual YouTube domain search link ****then add the links above to check them out.**

** Please do check them out :) it would help with this chapter :) thank you.**


	4. Chapter 4: Revelations, Dan's Truth

**HELLO FELLOW FANFICTIONERS! **

**Here is my second chapter of the day! **

**It is a long one, but in this chapter you find out the reason why Dan is the way I have portrayed him in previous chapters. **

**Anyway on with the story! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The school bell rang, signalling the end of the day, I hadn't spoke to Dan since he stormed out of the piano room in music class. Walking home, I noticed that he was walking just a few meters in front of me, "HEY, DAN!" I shouted "WAIT UP!" I began to sprint towards him, he continued to walk on, his pace picking up a little, I managed to catch up with him, "Dan, are we still on for my house at four?" I asked him, "Yeah, I'll be over at four." He replied, his chocolate brown hair covered his eyes he continued to walk on, his head facing his feet, he was still in a bad mood. I could tell.

"Dan... You ok?" I started to feel concern for him, "I'm fine." He replied, his monotone voice had returned, "You sure?" I asked him "Yes, I'm fine, I'm sure." He mumbled, "You don't look it.." I argued, "I'M FINE, FOR GOD'S SAKE!" He yelled making me jump, realising how he had acted he looked up, looking sorrowful "Sorry, I shouldn't have done that, I didn't mean to yell." He lamented "It's fine." I sighed "I shouldn't have aggravated you." I finished, and continued to walk with Dan back to my house, I said goodbye to Dan and told him I'd see him at four, he nodded and walked to his house, right next to mine.

As I closed the door behind me, I sighed once more; it had been a long day. " Alice? Is that you, darling?" I heard my mum call from the kitchen, "Yeah mum, it's me" I called back to her, my mother came out of the kitchen in her apron, which was covered in flour which also included her hands being covered too, I gave her a surprised look, "I'm baking a lemon cake, anyway, how was your first day?" She asked smiling at me hopeful of a positive reply "It was alright, I guess." I answered "You guess? Something go wrong honey?" She inquired her face changing from hopeful to concerned as she did so "I got lost a few times that's all mum, tomorrow will be a better day. I promise." I lied through my teeth as I answered her smiling widely as I did so.

"Aww honey, I'm sorry." She sympathised "I'm completely certain that tomorrow will be a be a better day." She clapped her hands together, flour particles flew into the air as she did that, "Hey mum?" I began "Yes darling?" She looked at me with that hopeful look in her eye again as she waited for my reply, "I have a... A friend coming over at four to help me with a school project, is that ok?" I informed her, "Of course darling, who's your new friend?" She beamed.

"Dan, Dan Howell." I answered "Dan Howell? As in our next door neighbours: the Howell's son?" She asked me curiosity filling her voice, "Yeah mum, the Howell's son." I nodded, "They helped us move in, they're very nice people." Mum smiled at me "Ok darling, you better get ready for you study date in twenty minutes time." She teased, "Mum! It's not a study date!" I groaned, my mother laughed and walked back into the kitchen to finish off baking her lemon cake.

Twenty minutes flew by and before I knew it, it was four o' clock, I had changed out of my school uniform and into my black super skinny jeans and my Fall Out Boy: Save Rock and Roll tour t-shirt. The doorbell rang, I ran down the stairs and opened the door, and there he was, Dan Howell, stood in my doorway, "Hey." I smiled "Hey." He replied still in his monotone voice "Come in." I gestured my hand for him to do so, he walked in, "My bedroom's this way, follow me." I began to walk up to my room, Dan followed suit, we got to the bedroom and I ushered Dan to sit on the bed, as I collected some stationary and some paper to start our project.

"Umm... How about we listen to some music while we work?" I offered, Dan nodded slightly, I put my one of my favourite albums on: Black Holes and Revelations by Muse, as soon as 'Take a Bow' began to play Dan's head shot up, "Woah, you like Muse too?!" He asked looking surprised "Yeah, of course I do, they're one of my favourite bands!" I replied "They're one of my favourites too!" He chuckled, his eyes glistening.

"What other bands do you like?" He asked, eagerly awaiting my answer, "Well I like: Paramore, Sleeping With Sirens, All Time Low, Pierce The Veil, Imagine Dragons, Bastille, Coldplay, A Day To Remember, Evanescence, Green Day, Bon Jovi, Linkin Park, Muse, You Me At Six, 30 Seconds To Mars, The Pretty Reckless, ACDC, Guns N' Roses, Journey, Bring Me The Horizon, Nirvana, Our Last Night, Fall Out Boy, Panic! At The Disco and my all time favourite: My Chemical Romance." I listed all the bands I knew and loved "Rock and Metal girl." He smirked "I like that, I think that we'll get along very well." His smirk turning into a huge grin.

I grinned back at him "So what bands do you like?" It was my turn to ask him the question "I like basically every band you've mentioned there, but who's Our Last Night?" He replied "Oh My God... You've heard of Our Last Night?!" I was shocked "Nope, never heard of them." He shrugged "You, Dan Howell, are missing out!" I pulled out my iPad and went to my music and selected my favourite song by them, "Here, listen to this." I paused my stereo player and pressed play on my iPad it began to play 'Sunrise' I watched Dan's reaction to it throughout the song and when the song had finished playing he looked at me "They're good, I like them." He smiled, "I told you that you were missing out!" I giggled.

He began to laugh with me, "Yes, yes you did." He agreed still chuckling, "Well I know that this is more fun than a project about reproduction, but we better get started on it." He nodded still smiling at me, "Yeah, you're probably right, I don't want Miss Adler beheading me and putting my head on a spike for an incomplete project." He said, again still chuckling "Woah, that's dark, that's a really dark thing to say." I gave him a weird look "What? I'm just saying that's what it's like getting in trouble with Miss Adler." He said in a as-a-matter-of-fact tone, "Ooh has Daniel got into trouble with the queen of evil that is Miss Adler?" I joked, Dan shuddered and nodded, I went to ask him but he cut me off "Don't ask... Seriously you don't wanna know..." He shuddered again.

We began to work on our project, talking to each other about what we like and dislike, what we love to spend time doing and what we don't like to spend time doing, who well liked and who we absolutely hated and about school in general, it turned out that me and Dan had a lot in common, and he had began to befriend me, I was quite happy with this, I had made my first ever friend, "So what about you?" He asked "Do you have any other talents other than music-wise?" "I do yes, I like to paint and sketch and draw, I have an art book here, if you want to have a look at it if you like?" I offered him, Dan beamed and nodded "If that's ok with you?" "Of course it is." I giggled again.

I got off my bed and retrieved the art book from my wardrobe, and handed it to Dan, who looked through it, "Woah, these are really good" he said looking really impressed "Thanks.." My cheeks blushed a deep pink colour, "Dan, can I-" I stopped as I suddenly tripped over something, smacking my head on the corner of my cabinet as I fell, I groaned in pain and placed my hand to where I hit my head in an attempt to soothe the burning sensation on the side of my forehead.

"Alice! Oh my god, are you ok?!" Dan's voice filled with concern, rushing over to my side, helping me up and back onto the bed "Oh ow..." I groaned again, "Let me have a look" Dan said as he moved my hand away from my head, Dan suddenly leapt back from me, covering his mouth as he did, "Dan what's wrong?" I looked down at my hand to find a crimson-coloured liquid on my hand. It was Blood.

I looked back up at Dan, he was looking down, his hair covering his face, hand still over his mouth, he was shaking furiously, "Dan, what's wrong? It's only blood." I stated "Nothing to be afraid of."

Suddenly Dan's head shot up and looked at me, I began to feel fear as I looked back at him, his deep, deep brown eyes had changed to a ruby red colour, he was snarling which revealed two sharp fangs, "Blood... I need blood..." He began to laugh in a maniac way, "D-Dan.. W-what's going on..?" I stuttered, fear overwhelming me, "Because I'm a monster." Dan's voice echoed in my head, everything then began to make sense.

Dan Howell was a vampire...

* * *

**OOOOOOOHHHHHHHH CLIFF HANGER! **

**Hope you liked the chapter! **

**Dan: I'm a vampire?! **

**Liss: Yes, but no sparkly, glittery fairy princess shit like in Twilight!**

**Dan: Good! I am not going to be like Edward Fucking Cullen!**

**Liss: Don't worry I won't do that to you, Dan**

**Dan: Thank God! *Shudders***

**Liss: That would just be disturbing *Shudders too***

**Dan: I AM THE DANPIRE! FEAR ME!**

**Liss: *Facepalms* Kill me now...**

**The next chapter will be up tomorrow! **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, until the next chapter...**

**See you then!**


	5. Chapter 5: This Can't Be Happening!

**Hey guys! Sorry I didn't update last night. Mum took iPad off me so I had to revise -.-**

**There will be a chapter up tomorrow as long as I can have my iPad. **

**Anyway on with the story!**

**Enjoy **

* * *

"D-Dan... Stop this please..." I begged him, but to no avail, Dan just kept looking at me; hunger burning in his now ruby-red eyes, his fangs still showing, he began to crawl slowly towards the end of bed where I was sat, "Dan, please!" I cried out for mercy, tears streaming down my face at this point, Dan grinned, bearing his fangs even more, I looked desperately for somewhere to escape; there was nowhere I could try, I was cornered. I sobbed loudly, Dan was going to kill me.

I closed my eyes tightly, not wishing to see my demise unfold in front of my own eyes. I felt a cold breath blow across my face, Dan was right there; I knew he was about to feed on my blood, this was it, I was going to die right here and now "DAN! PLEASE, STOP! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" I shrieked, Dan froze, I opened my eyes to see Dan staring over to me, his crimson eyes changing back to his deep brown ones, his fangs were now returned to normal canine shaped teeth, his hunger and bloodlust had disappeared completely.

I dropped my head and breathed a sigh of relief, my breath quavering as I did so. When I looked up at Dan again, his face was full of distraught and mortification, he looked like he had walked unknowingly into a brutal murder scene. "What did I do? Did I hurt you?" He asked me in a disconcerted tone; demanding an answer "N-no." I began "I thought you were going to kill me..." I began to choke up as I answered him "I'm a monster!" Dan bawled flinging himself away from me, "What have I done?!" He wailed, he was hysterical at this point, "Dan..." I sighed, crawling over to him to comfort him, "STAY AWAY FROM ME!" He screeched "I'M A MONSTER! Who would want to be friends with a monster?" His voice cracked, he curled himself up into a ball and sobbed uncontrollably. My heart broke watching Dan be like this.

"I do." I cried, Dan looked up, tears still streaming freely down his face, "W-what?" Dan blinked "I want to be friends with you." I replied, "No you don't, you're just saying that, no one wants to be friends with a monster..." He protested, "Well, I do, I want to be your friend, despite what's happened, I want to look past that. I want to be your friend, please Dan?" I begged him "You'd really want to be friends with me?" He murmured "Dan, you're the only person who I can call a friend, I've never have had a friend, my entire life; I've had no friends, we have many things in common, I really want to be your friend." I told him, he gave me a small, gentle smile and nodded "I'd like to be your friend too" he replied.

I leaned over and hugged him, I could tell this wasn't a normal thing for him because he was hesitant to hug back, it had shocked me too, I wasn't one to get that attached to people so quickly. My mum suddenly burst through the door, making us both jump. "I heard screaming and shouting, what the hell is going on here?" She interrogated "I fell over, mum and cut my head open, and Dan is not very good around the sight of blood, it makes him freak out." I lied to her, "Dan, honey, you have hemaphobia?" She asked him "Yes Mrs Quinn, I freak out at the slightest sight of blood." He also lied to her, "Oh honey don't worry, Alice can be such a klutz sometimes, don't worry about her she can sort herself out." She cooed "Thank you Mrs Quinn" Dan smiled at her.

"I'm making dinner now, you are welcome to stay if you like." My mother offered him, "Dan, you're staying." I answered for him before he could answer for himself, "Okie dokie kids, dinner will be ready in an hour. I leave you two lovebirds alone." She teased "MUUUM!" I groaned my face turning scarlet as she said that, I picked up a pillow and flung it in the direction she was in, she giggled and shut the door. I looked down at Dan who was still sat on the bed, his face was flushed and he was blushing furiously.

"Ignore my mother, she lives to embarrass me I swear." I whined, Dan looked at me, "Alice..?" He looked at me with a look of confusion "why do you want me to stay for food?" He asked, the look of confusion still on his face, "I dunno, I just kinda wanted you to stay over a bit longer so we had more time to do this project." I shrugged. Truth was, I wanted Dan to stay with me longer, not because of the project, I just wanted him to stay with me.

"So um, shall we, um, continue with this thingy?" I giggled nervously, beginning to fidget with my hands again "Sure. The quicker we get it done, the less time we have to stress over it." Dan gave me a big grin. Oh god he looked gorgeous, I mentally kicked myself for thinking like that.

Dan and I began to work on our project, a while later my mum brought us our dinners on trays; so we could still work on our project and eat at the same time. Dan and I spent the rest of the evening working on the project while laughing and joking about it and how awkward it would be to present the project to the class. Dan's laugh was so cute, his smile was mesmerising, Dan himself was just completely gorgeous, I couldn't take my eyes off him, he was kind, and funny, he was so caring. Regardless of him being a vampire, and our not-so pleasant introduction to each other in school, I thought he was the nicest person that I could come across, "Oh damn, It's 9:30, I gotta go home, I'll come and call for you to walk with you to school tomorrow morning, ok?" He said, I felt disappointed he had to go home but I guess it was kinda late and I was getting tired.

We packed the project up and made our way to the front door I turned the door knob and opened the door for Dan and he stepped outside. "Alice?" Dan turned around to face me "Yeah?" I looked at him curiously "Thanks for everything tonight." He smiled sweetly before pulling me into a hug, my heart skipped a few beats "No problem Dan. I'll see you in the morning, goodnight Dan." I'm smiled back at him "I'll see you in the morning, goodnight Alice." Dan winked at me before he walked back to his house. Dan was on my mind all that night, I couldn't stop thinking about him all night. He was sweet, gorgeous, kind, his eyes were so easy to get lost in, how my heart skipped beats when he hugged me, how his laugh was so adorable, I couldn't get him off my mind, God why wouldn't my mind think about something else!Then it hit me.

I, Alice Quinn, had fallen completely in love with the vampire: Dan Howell.

This can't be happening!

* * *

**OOOOHHHHHH Alice has fallen in love with Dan *GASP***

**Dan: So Alice is in love with me?**

**Liss: Yeah!**

**Dan: *smirks* Well I do get all the ladies!**

**Liss: Oh my god, Dan. *Pokes him in the neck* **

**Dan: *starts to have a seizure* OH GOD WHY?!**

**See you tomorrow guys! **

**Until then! **


	6. Chapter 6: Weightless

**Hello internet fanfictioners! **

**I must apologise for my long absence! But I had my iPad confiscated from me since I am in the middle of my exams and mum wanted me to revise. But I have been very lucky to have it back until after Witson Holidays where once again for a duration of 15 days I won't have my iPad due to more revision and sitting my final GCSE exams. **

**Anyway here is a long chapter for today! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It had been the longest night possible for me, I couldn't sleep because Dan was on my mind, constantly. I had to be up and ready in around half an hour to get ready for school, and Dan was walking with me to school. I sighed and dragged myself out of my bed and looked in the mirror, I looked like the walking dead, literally! I groaned and rested my forehead against the wall, second day at my new school and I was going to look like a dead girl walking, the school wouldn't approve of this, it would be frowned upon, great first impressions, Alice! Ugh school was most definitely going to kill me.

I brushed my hair and put it into a high plait, I pulled put my hardly used make up kit, I grimaced; I hated make up, with a passion, I only used my make up kit in emergencies, today was one of those emergencies. I put on a tiny bit of foundation over my face getting rid of the black under my eyes, and added some blush to look like I was more alive than dead, I put on a tan coloured eye shadow and added some mascara, I didn't bother putting any lip gloss on because it would only just end up me reapplying it every five minutes, and my lips were naturally ruby-red anyway. I got dressed into my uniform, glanced at my reflection quickly once again and grabbed my school bag then made my way downstairs.

"Good morning sweetie!" My mum half talked-half sang as I walked into the kitchen "Sleep well dear?" She smiled "Yeah mum, I slept fine" I lied to her, "I made you your favourite breakfast darling, fruit salad." She handed me the bowl which had apple slices, red and white grapes, raspberries, blueberries, blackcurrants orange slices and strawberries, I set the bowl down, she then handed me a glass of blackcurrant and apple squash "Thanks mum" I smiled back at her and began to eat my breakfast.

Once I was done, I quickly brushed my teeth then made my way back to the kitchen to say I was off to school and say goodbye. I was putting my black dolly shoes on when I heard a knock at the door, I opened the door to find Dan stood in the doorway "Morning, ready for school?" He gave me a smile, my cheeks began to burn; good thing I was wearing makeup so he couldn't see me blush, "Uh yeah, ready. Morning to you too." I spoke as I stepped out of the house and shouting another goodbye to my mum before shutting the door and walking off to school with Dan.

"How's the walking dead this morning, didn't sleep well I guess?" Dan remarked with a smirk "Shut up, I was up due to my mind constantly thinking about-." I cut myself off before I could finish off the sentence, "About what?" Dan asked curious as to why I had finished my sentence abruptly, "Don't worry" I mumbled and picked up my walking pace.

Dan caught up with me milliseconds later, "What's wrong Alice?" He seemed to be concerned "Nothing, honestly." I forced a smile to my mouth, "So what were you thinking about all night that turned you into a walker, watch out that Darryl Dixon doesn't shoot you in your head with his crossbow." Dan was in a fit of laughter obviously amused by his 'smart-ass' remark "Oh ha-ha-ha, very funny Dan." I scoffed "But seriously though, what kept you up all night that you we're thinking constantly about?" His tone hinting interest and curiosity, "A book that I read through, when you went home last night that killed my feels." I lied "Which was?" Still very interested as to what I had to say.

"The Fault In Our Stars." I replied, "It's about a girl who has cancer, who meets a boy who is in remission at a cancer support group and befriends him, she then begins to fall in love with him and the boy takes her to Amsterdam for his cancer granted wish to get answers from the author of her favourite book which doesn't end well but then her and the boy kiss in Anne Frank's house and say they love each other, then it's revealed his cancer has returned and he says he'll fight it for her but as time goes on his health deteriorates and he dies." I gave him a brief synopsis of the book.

"Oh.. Wow.." Dan looked at his feet "No wonder you were up all night." He said "I fucking cried my eyes out for two hours straight!" I exclaimed "JOHN GREEN, WHY MUST YOU KILL MY FEELS?!" I yelled up at the sky "Oook... Creepy fangirl.." Dan muttered, I began to feel my cheeks burn red "Sorry... I just get waaay into my books." I apologised "Haha! S'Ok you should see me playing Sonic on the Xbox, that's a sight to see." He chuckled to himself, revealing his gorgeous smile once more.

Dan and I talked a little more to each other before I pulled out my headphones and put one in my ear and left the other one out so I could still talk to Dan, I put my playlist on shuffle, Weightless by All Time Low came on, since the song is catchy I can't stop myself from singing it. "_Manage me, I'm a mess, turn a page, I'm a book half unread, I wanna laughed at, laughed with, just because, I wanna weightless, and that should be enough..._" I began to sing, Dan must've recognised it so I handed him the unused headphone, "_But I'm stuck in this fucking rut, waiting on a second, hand pick me up, and I'm over getting older... If I could just find the time, then I would never let another day go by, I'm over getting old..._" I sang while Dan faintly nodded his head to the beat.

Then both me and Dan burst out singing the chorus at the top of our lungs "_Maybe it's not my weekend, but it's gonna be my year, and I'm so sick of watching while the minutes pass as I go nowhere! And this is my reaction, to everything I fear, cause I've been going crazy I don't wanna waste another minute here!_" We got lost in the music as we sang to our heart's content.

"_Make believe that I impress, that every word, by design, turns a head, I wanna feel reckless, I wanna live it up, just because, I wanna feel weightless, cause that should be enough, if I could just find the time, then I would never let another day go by, I'm over, getting older... Maybe it's not my weekend, but it's gonna be my year, and I'm so sick of watching as the minutes pass as I go nowhere, and this is my reaction, to everything I fear, cause I've been going crazy I don't want to waste another minute here! This could be all I've waited for (I've waited, I've waited for!), and this could be everything, I don't wanna dream anymore, maybe it's not my weekend, but it's gonna be my year, I'm stuck in here..."_

Me and Dan put all our enthusiasm and effort into the final chorus "_Maybe it's not my weekend, but it's gonna be my year (it's gonna be my year), and I'm so sick of watching the minutes pass as I go nowhere (go nowhere), and this is my reaction, to everything I fear (everything I fear), and I've been going crazy I don't wanna waste another minute here!_"

As soon as the final guitar finished me and Dan realised we had made it into the school grounds and the other people were staring at us in confusion, we stood there dumbfounded before looking at each other and bursting into fits if laughter as we walked into the school building with huge grins spread across both of our faces.

* * *

**Well I hope you all liked this chapter I am not sure when I can update next but I will try my very best for it to be quite soon.**

**Dan: Woah, you had your iPad confiscated for over a month?! That's harsh... **

**Liss: Yeah, I survived, just about... But it's so I can pass my exams :) **

**Dan: That is true, grades do affect your life for the future.**

**Liss: Yep I'm going to college in September to do A-Level Psychology, History, Biology and English Language and Literature, then go to university to get my teacher's degree.**

**Dan: Cool! So you wanna be a teacher? What kind?**

**Liss: Primary School teacher, I decided I wanted to this as a job because of my time in work experience, I thoroughly enjoyed it and made up my mind on my future job, now I just got to work to the best of my ability to achieve it.**

**Dan: Cool! Just don't drop out of university like I did...**

**Liss: Haha! I won't, I promise.**

**Well that's all for now! See you again soon guys! **

**Don't forget to review! **

**Thanks **

**Liss xx**


End file.
